High power radio frequency (RF) switches typically include at least one switch branch made up of a series stack of transistors that distribute a relatively high RF voltage to prevent transistor breakdown within the series stack of transistors. However, parasitic capacitances from the series stack of transistors to ground or to a wafer substrate create non-uniformities in the voltage distribution while the at least one switch branch is in an off mode and blocking an RF signal. As a result, more transistors must be included in the series stack of transistors in order to withstand the relatively high RF voltage. Adding more transistors to the series stack of transistors increases the area taken up by the at least one switch branch. Moreover, these additional transistors increase an insertion loss for the at least one switch branch made up of the series stack of transistors. Thus, there is a need for a switch branch that more uniformly distributes a relatively high RF voltage across the series stack of transistors so that the number of transistors making up the series stack of transistors can be reduced without risking a transistor breakdown within the series stack of transistors.